


Slow Motion

by b0o



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Blood, Car Accidents, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Connor becomes seriously injured and Hank tries to be there for him.





	Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> First chap isn't to shipy but that will change. Fell into this pairing hard, not even sorry.

Hank was positive that whoever said that the most traumatic moments happened in slow motion was full of shit. The day he lost Cole he could remember each and every detail leading up to the accident with a clarity he would never have again. 

He remembered how Cole had begged him to let him ride up front with him, the way he had flashed a pout when Hank told him no, the gap toothed smile that adorned the boys face when Hank caved because he could never say no to his son and stick with it. He remembered the moments leading up to the accident, he had been paying more attention to Cole’s story than he had been to the ice covered road. 

The accident itself was a blur of metal bending and screaming, the next clear memory he had was of trying desperately to free his son from a metal coffin that had trapped him. 

The accident with Connor had been no different. The pair had been investigating the murder of a an android, when they found where the prime suspect lived and made their presence known the man had fled. Naturally Connor gave chase but somehow lost sight of the killer, Hank had been trying to reassure his partner that they’d find the man again when Connor reacted suddenly.

He had shoved Hank back so hard that when the man hit the ground the wind was knocked out of him, Hank distantly heard the sound of a car hitting a solid object and continue barrel past them but at the time all Hank had been focused on was how bad that was going to hurt in the morning. 

When he raised his head to question Connor about the sudden action his breath caught for a different reason, the detective was sprawled out on the pavement with thorium staining his shirt and pooling out around him. All previous aches were forgotten as Hank rushed over to his partners side and gently lifted the other so he was in the mans lap. 

Immediately he felt the odd warmth of thirium coat his legs and with a shaky hand he lifted the unresponsive androids shirt up to see the damage. The moment he did his breath died in his chest, Connor’s torso had been crushed so badly that pieces of white plastic littered the blue and there were so many destroyed tubes that Hanks vision blurred. 

Tearing his gaze away he instead focused on Connor’s face, the only assurance he had that the other was even still alive was his red LED and the man tried to wake him up. “Con-” 

His voice broke so badly he had to clear his throat and try again, “Connor, stay with me. I’m going to get you help, we’re gonna get you all patched up and then you’re gonna have to sit quietly on the couch while I fucking drink this whole memory away.” 

He slipped an arm under Connors legs and with a strength that could only be brought on by desperation he carried the android to the car. Hank had just slammed the car door shut when Connor jerked so violently Hank flinched, however he quickly recovered when Connor jerked again. 

“Shit, take it easy! You’re alright, I’m right here. Don’t worry, I’m going to take you over to Outskirts and they’ll help you.” 

Connor had turned his head to stare at him and after a moment the words the Lieutenant had said seemed to come together. “No. Markus. Closer. Knows what to do.”

His still red LED spun once and Hank’s GPS sprung to life, without any debate or question the man threw the car in gear and tore down the street. He tried to fight the rising panic that was clawing its way up but when Connor made a pained noise he realized that Connor was probably even more terrified than he was.

Looking over he felt his stomach turn when he saw Connor cough up thirium and when brown eyes found his he instinctively grabbed the androids hand. Connor hand tightened slightly around his before loosening but when more thirium was brought up Connor clung to the mans hand like a lifeline. 

When they arrived in front of New Jericho there were two androids waiting for them and Hank briefly wondered when Connor had contacted them. Any musings were silenced when the passenger door was opened and one of the androids gently pulled Connor out and laid him on a makeshift gurney. 

The moment Hank let go of Connors hand the violent jerks returned and when he was placed on the gurney he immediately tried to move. 

“Hank.” 

Connor’s voice had a more mechanical hint to it because of the extensive injuries, but the pain and fear in his voice were still clear. Without hesitation Hank once again joined Connors side and gripped his hand tightly, “right here hon, can’t get rid of me that easy.” 

Connor blinked quickly a few times, most likely in an attempt to make sense of the words, and when he understood he gave the man a thirium stained smile. When a female android quietly cut off his shirt and jacket Connor gave Hank a look that could only be described as terrified. 

“Stay.” 

Hands were placed over his head and neck and after a fraction of a second Connor went completely lax. The gurney was quickly pushed by the one who had put Connor on it and the female had her hands inside of Connor’s torso, the pace was quick and Hank found himself having to jog to keep up but he would be damned if he abandoned Connor when the other needed him. 

He almost stumbled when they suddenly turned into a small room with a metal table in its center, without pausing the male lifted Connor once more and laid him on the table as the female continued tying off leaks. Hank heard the male leave but found himself staring at the female, she was the same model as the one that had tried to save his son. 

They had been a common nurse android that worked almost everywhere in the hospital and did almost everything, one of the few things they didn't do was surgery. Looking back on it Hank felt pity for her, she had never been allowed to so much as use a scalpel but was suddenly forced to perform life saving surgery on a child. 

When Cole died he had slipped into the bottle and when his ex-wife had said it was the androids fault the boy was dead he believed her. He had even felt dull satisfaction when he heard the android who did the surgery was destroyed for her failure. A torrent of ugly emotions bubbled up and Hank found himself looking down at Connor’s hand to ground himself, he forced himself to breath and jumped slightly when the woman gently tapped his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry to have startled you, I just wanted to inform you that I was able to stop the major leaking. Miranda will be in soon to perform the actual repairs. Would you like to wait outside?” 

Hank looked back at Connors face and shook his head, “no. I need to be here for him.” 

She glanced over to Connor before fully regarding Hank once more, “please don’t feel obligated to stay, the repairs will be quite extensive and this will more than likely take several hours to complete. I’m sure he’d understand if you left.” 

Hank knew Connor would understand if he chickened out, Connor was nothing but understanding when it came to Hanks odd moods. Yet this was different, Hank needed to be there with Connor for this. “If it’s alright with you, I’ll stay.” 

The warm smile he got in response only made the negative thoughts louder, he shouldn’t be smiled at like that when he was the reason Connor was here to begin with. “Of course, however if at anytime you would like to leave then please do so without interrupting Miranda. I must warn you, some parts of the repairs may be unsettling for you. Rest assured that it is all necessary, if you have any questions or concerns please voice them now.” 

Hanks mouth had gone dry, he knew that it was going to be rough to sit through but he couldn’t even entertain the idea of leaving. “What’s your name?”

“Susan.” 

The amount of pride and warmth that he heard told him that she had chosen that name, “pretty name.” 

It felt awkward to say but the feeling dissipated at the sheer joy evident on her face at the sub par compliment. Any levity that could have come from the conversation was shattered when the door swung open and who he assumed to be Miranda strolled in. Her eyes quickly glanced over him before she strode over to Connor and began to asses the damage. 

Without thinking Hank’s eyes followed her hands and he felt his throat tightened at seeing Connor with his crushed biocomponents on full display, he didn't even notice that Susan had brought over a chair until she carefully guided him to sit down. 

Miranda for her part only spared him a glance before her eyes flicked to Susan’s, Hank could tell they were having a conversation about him but couldn’t bring himself to be bothered. Another android came through the door wheeling in a large table, on the top were tools but Hank couldn’t make out what was underneath. 

“Let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> The morale of this story: Hank should never let his loved ones near cars.


End file.
